Another SasuSaku fanfic with Naruto
by AiLovesWriting
Summary: Naruto might not be that intelligent but he knows that something is wrong with his two best friends and he'll do anything to help them out or to get his ass kicked by Uchiha Sasuke or strangled by Haruno Sakura or maybe both.
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke was a man of few words.

Even if he never showed his feelings and wasn't good with words, he was a great ninja. He could deal with anything. Yet, there was someone who he couldn't defeat

 _Emotionally._

Haruno Sakura.

During his road of redemption, he could finally see what he missed in four years. Seeing Naruto and Kakashi as his brothers and Sakura..

Back to their academy days, he used to see her as one of his annoying fangirl. Yet, as he got to know her more in Team 7, he saw her as the sister that he never had. She was fragile at first that he had to protect her no matter what. In the Chunnin exams, she protected him and Naruto from those Sound Ninjas. Since then, he saw a stronger Sakura that wasn't afraid to die. He regret being mean to her sometimes. Even if he treat her like crap, she always wanted to help him.

She once got the opportunity to kill him when he was blind with hatred and just wanted to kill her and everyone who got in his way, yet, she just couldn't. She couldn't kill him because she still cared.

After treating her like shit, she still cares.

Now she had matured into a beautiful kunoichi. This Sakura hasn't left Sasuke's mind and its starting to annoy him. Sakura won't get out of his head. No matter how many times he had slammed his head to a wall. Throughout the pain he still thinks of Sakura. Today he was finally returning to Konoha. He still didn't know how to face Sakura. How should he greet her? Should he hug her or fist bump?

Maybe he should poke her forehead again..

He shook his head madly as his cheeks began to turn red. That was so out of character for him. Sasuke sighs as he could finally see the entrance. No one knew he was coming back today except for Kakashi who he warned he didn't want a welcome party. He just wanted to get to Naruto's appartment since that his was sold. Thankfully Kakashi kept his belongings.

Adrenaline went through his body. His pace fastens as he see the entrance in front of him. He was excited to see his family again. A small smirk plays on his lips as he enters the village that he nearly destroyed.

He was greeted by two guards. "Welcome back Sasuke-san"

 _"Hn"_

* * *

He pants as he reaches Naruto's apartment. He was tired. After running from the entrance to Naruto's apartment has worn him out. Plus, walking for five days from Suna to Konoha was surely tiring. He just wanted to eat ramen (since that's the only thing that Naruto has at his home), take a shower and sleep. He just hopes that Naruto understand it though. He doesn't want to spend the whole night talking about his trip.

He knocks on the door slowly and sees it was open. As soon as he opens it more, his eyes widen in surprise.

 **"WELCOME HOME SASUKE!"**

Onyx eyes glare at Kakashi who was scratching the back of his neck as Naruto was still chanting "Welcome back Sasuke!" And there was Sakura who was smiling widely but kept his distance from him.

Even though he didn't want a party, he was glad that his little family of three did something for him. He walks first to Kakashi and gave him a fist bump. Kakashi smiles through the mask. "Welcome back Sasuke! Sorry about this but Naruto overheard our conversation and wanted to make you this" Sasuke just 'hn' and Naruto walks to him from behind. 'Welcome back teme!" He slaps his back and hugs him. Sasuke twitch.

Naruto giggles. "Or should I say... _roommate!_ "

Calm down Sasuke..he thought. Its just a hug.

"Don't touch me" He threatens. He might consider Naruto as his brother but Sasuke wasn't fond of affections. Especially if they came from Naruto.

Someone tap his shoulder and he turns around to see a grinning Sakura. "Welcome back Sasuke-kun!" She extends her arms and hands him a gift. "This is a welcome back gift! Hope you like it!" He could feel Kakashi's and Naruto's gaze behind him. Sakura continue to smile. He doesn't know why he can't get Sakura out of his mind but one thing for sure is that he needs to treat her good this time. He doesn't want to ruin their _special_ bond. He knows that she still has feeling for him and his feelings for her finally make sense to him but he's not ready for a relationship. He wants Sakura to wait, yet..

 _'Screw this'_ he thought as he hugs Sakura tightly. Her eyes widen as her cheeks began to turn red. His arms where wrap around her waist. Uchiha Sasuke was hugging her. She expected a poke on her forehead, not an actual hug. She knows that he's not ready for a relationship that's why she's giving him some time. Sakura wasn't even sure if he had feelings for her. Sakura sees Naruto and Kakashi smiling widely from behind of Sasuke's back. Naruto gives her thumbs up and she hugs Sasuke back, tangling her arms around his neck.

 ** _"I'm home" He mutters._**

He hears a flash and turns his head around to see Naruto holding a cellphone. "You guys look so cute, **dattebayo!** I'm going to send this to-"

That's it.

"Sasuke don't-" Kakashi warns.

 _ **"Amaterasu"**_

But it was too late.

Naruto cries as his phone was covered in black flames. Sakura continues to blush as Kakashi went to help him to turn the flames out before the alarm turns on.

 **"BAKA! I HAD PICTURES WITH HINATA IN THERE!"**

"And? You provoked me."

"Kakashi-sensei! Turn it off!"

"I'm sorry Naruto but these flames last for seven days and only Sasuke can turn them off"

 **"WHAT!? SASUKE TURN THEM OFF! MY PHONE-"**

Slipping out of Sakura's embrace, he walks to Naruto and smirks.

 _"No."_

Kakashi carefully took the phone and throw it away out the window.

Defeated, Naruto sinks down and pouts.

"At least Hinata have a copy of them..."

Sasuke just 'hn' and leaves to take a bath.

As Sasuke leaves, Kakashi went to Sakura, who was still blushing madly.

"I believe this was Sasuke's first loving gesture to a women, so you should feel very proud Sakura"

Kakashi stiffens as he felt a dark aura behind him. _" I'm still here, **Kakashi**."_

He quickly turns around. "Oh Sasuke-kun! I didn't-"

 ** _"Just leave already"_** He says, cracking his knuckles. Kakashi just gulps and leaves. The Six Hokage was scared of a 20 year old.

"How come Kakashi-sensei leaves when you tell him to!?" Still sitting on the floor, Naruto exclaims.

"Maybe I should leave as well. You must be very tired from your trip" Sakura waves at Naruto. "Goodnight Naruto!"

"Bye Sakura -chan!"

She turns to Sasuke and smiles shyly. "Goodnight Sasuke-kun" She was about to leave but then someone grabs her hand.

She knew it was him. She didn't have to turn around. "I-If you want y-you can stay Sakura..."

Sasuke mentally groans. He was acting so out of character. Why Sakura made him feel so..

 _Weird...?_

Sakura smiles sadly. She shooks her head . "You need to rest Sasuke-kun. Tomorrow we'll hang out again. But right now, I want to sleep." Sasuke let go her hand. "Goodnight both of you! And please, behave."

She gently closes the door. Sasuke just stood there; his cheeks were tinted with pink. Why did he said that!? Did he scared her away?

"You're such a baka, Sasuke.." He mutters.

"At least you admit it" Naruto said before getting hit by a flushed Sasuke.

* * *

 **Feedbacks are accepted. You can also check my story out at wattpad.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The one where Naruto burns the poncho_

* * *

The moment she saw Sasuke entering through the door, her eyes couldn't believe it.

He was finally back.

Even if was wearing a poncho, Sakura could tell that he was more sculptured than before. His raven locks were longer as they now reach his shoulders, no longer having his peculiar duck butt hairstyle. Instead of having bangs covering his forehead, he had a clothe wrapped around it; and a single bang between his two eyes. His confused piercing eyes widened in shock as he saw them. As always, his face was flawless of imperfections. Even if he was traveling a lot and was always moving from place to place, his chiseled jaw and cheekbones were free from facial hair. He looked more matured than before. Instead of finding coldness in his eyes, she found light.

Sakura shook her head as she felt her cheeks getting warmer. She rolled to her side. Now laying on her bed, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She was relieved when Naruto told her that he was coming back. She had a feeling that he wasn't going to return to Konoha and would wander around the world on his own on his redeemption journey.

She felt happy. Team Seven was finally back. Sai had returned on being and Anbu and Captain Yamato sadly had to guard Orochimaru down in case he does something threatening again. They spend many unforgettable missions together and Sakura surely was going to miss Sai's lack of emotion and naive comments about how to interact and how Captain Yamato treated them as their own children, just like Kakashi-sensei, who now was busy with his Hokage duties. Naruto passed his chunnin exam months ago and now was applying for jounin. As for Sasuke, was he still a genin? She didn't know. He might took the chunnin exams in Oto last year or maybe not.

Getting tired of staring at the ceiling she closed her eyes.

 _"I'm home..."_ His words echoed in her mind. She still remembered how he wrapped his sole arm around her, pulling her into his welcoming embrace. She knew she got excited over nothing back then. It was just...a friendly hug, nothing else.

Sasuke...Sasuke only saw her as a sibling, just like Naruto. He knew she loved him. She had confessed twice already and got rejected on both of them. She's his friend and that's it. He confirmed it when he poked her forehead before leaving which she still didn't have a clue what did it stand for. Hell, she even expect him to poke her again when she greeted him. She didn't know why but when he poked her forehead, she felt butterflies in her stomach. It made her feel special. He also thanked her, just like the first time he left the village. Yet, the way he thanked her as he left for the second time had more meaning. He thanked her for never giving up on him? Or thanked her for curing his wounds and helping him accustomed to his new life with his sole arm? She was confused, she admits.

 _"I-If you want y-you can stay Sakura..."_ She was surprised when he said that. He wanted her to stay. With him...and Naruto. She groaned in realization. _Maybe he wanted me to check his arm or cure some fresh injuries he would have!_ She was definitely going to back to Naruto's apartment later on. They planned to meet at Kakashi-sensei's office but they can go together there.

Or maybe after their meeting she could take him to her office and give him a physical test.

* * *

They were both in Naruto's bed, exhausted. After Kakashi and Sakura left, Sasuke took a shower and hang out with Naruto for a while, exchanging their adventures and new jutsus that they have learned after Sasuke's departure. After that, they had a sparred in which no one won since Naruto's neighbour appeared and told them to quit making noise since it was one am. When he left, they ate ramen and left to bed. As soon as Naruto hit the bed, he mumbled a "goodnight Sasuke" and dozed off instantly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You never change, Usuratonkachi..." He chuckled as Naruto started snoring. Fumbling, he took his clothes off, leaving his boxers on and put on some black pajama pants that according to Naruto, Sakura bought him. Normally, he would sleep with a shirt on, but since that he wasn't sleeping on the wild and Naruto had the heater on, he slept with his pants only.

Well, he tried to sleep. Three hours have passed and Sasuke wasn't able to sleep and Naruto snores weren't helping him at all. Not even Suigetsu snored that loud when he spent nights with Taka. He kept his eyes closed and tried counting sheep. Seeing that it was actually working, he began to doze off but then Naruto called him out. His back was facing his blond best friend.

"Sasuke...are you awake?"

"Hn..."

"...Is that a yes?"

Sasuke groaned and faced Naruto. "What?"

Naruto grinned widely. "I'm just glad that you're finally home!"

"Hn."

Even if he couldn't see Sasuke in the darkness, the moon reflected on that small smile that played on his lips. Naruto closed his eyes, his eyelids felt heavy, sleep was consuming him once again.

"Goodnight Sasuke"

"Aah..."

* * *

"So tell me Usuratonkachi" Sasuke took another bite from his apple. "If you and Hyuuga girl are married, then why aren't you living together?"

Naruto turned the tap off as he finished washing his ramen bowl. "We do live together! Right now, she's on a mission with her team and won't be comimg back for a month." Sasuke nodded. "But don't worry! Even if she comes back, you're still going to be here!"

"I don't want to be a bother..."

"Nonsense! You will never be a bother to me Sasuke! I talked to Hinata and she's fine with it! I want to spend as many time possible with you!"

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together as his lips formed a frown in dissaproval.

"Naruto..." He began.

Naruto dried his hands off and headed towards the door. "C'mon let's go!" He exclaimed. "Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei are waiting for us!"

Sighing, he stood up and followed his best friend. Sasuke stopped and stared blankly at the empty chair next to the door.

"Oi Dobe" Naruto stopped his track. "Where's my poncho...?" He gulped and left the apartment.

"One day you're going to thank me for burning that poncho!" Naruto laughter echoed through the corridor. Sasuke's obsidian right eye twitch in annoyance.

* * *

"This brings back so many memories." Kakashi smiled through his mask, sitting up straightly. After being kicked out by Sasuke last night, he had to return to his office to finish some paperwork. Yes he was tired and he was supposed to return home for the day but Konoha was first priority now. Yet, from all the work he had, he always would get some time off to visit Gai, whose ninja days were over but kept him company and even if he didn't admit it out loud, Kakashi missed those crazy challenges that they have to prove who was the strongest between the two. He also spent some time with Sakura and Naruto, which sometimes they would still train together and gave dinner later. With Sasuke back in the picture, he could already imagine how interesting the sparring would become.

Kakashi stared at the trio in front of him. They were now in their early twenties, and they had accomplish so many things in only twenty years of their lives. Team Seven had been through a lot these past years. Tears, betrayals, nearly death, yet, they could surpassed all that. After the war ended, as much as he wanted to have one last mission together as a team, that couldn't be accomplished. Both Naruto and Sasuke were heavily wounded from their fight that they lasted at least two months in the hospital. In ten months, they had gone through therapy, as their proteistic arms weren't ready yet. Sakura on the other hand, after resting and taking care of her two best friends' injuries, she was barely seen with them. Yes, they went out sometimes, but the hospital needed her assistant. As for him, Kakashi would always spend his days with Tsunade, training to become the sixth Hokage. They were so busy, but at the end of the day, even if they were tired, they would at least spend three hours together having a meal and remembering their missions when they were genin.

He cleared his throat. "There's a reason why I told you guys to come here..." He began. "Please, come in." Sasuke turned around and his eyes widened. Both Naruto and Sakura beamed and Kakashi stood up from his seat.

Sasuke tilted his head in confusion. "Why are _you_ here...?"


End file.
